Star Crossed Lovers with a Twist
by Dark Knight In Shining Armor
Summary: Rated MA Katniss and Cato may not have liked each other in the book or movie but read this twist of a story and find out what they really think about each other. Please give feedback! xD BEWARE! Rated MA for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

Star crossed lovers

I woke up with sweat dripping down my forehead. Today was the day of the reaping.

My name is Katniss Everdeen and I come from District 12. Coal miners. Every year the capitol does someting called the hunger games. It's the their cruel way of showing how "generous" they were. Yeah right. All it is is 24 kids, 2 from each district from the ages 12- 18 fighting to the death until one victor remains. That's how they show their generosity by letting 1 out of 24 live and then giving them riches and such.

It's sick.

This year is my second to last year. 17 years old. And as I'm heading down to the town square for the reaping. I suddenly felt scared shitless. I had a horrible feeling about this.

As I was walking, my best friend Gale met up with me.

"Hey Catnip" I ignored him and kept walking but not leaving him behind. We signed in and waved as we went to go stand with our groups.

Effie, all dressed in her usual colorful outfits took the stage. We watched the video as we do every year, yada yada yada…

And then finally came the time to draw this year's tributes.

"As usual, ladies first" Effie gave a little nod and kind of spun on her heals to the glass ball with the girls names. As she pulled the slip out, I knew who it was.

And to make my assumption correct, she said my name. Of course she said my name.

I walked up; I felt the worst I had ever felt in my whole life.

"Now for the boys" she reached in and drew Peeta Mellarks name.

I knew him, he was the bread boy. Peeta looked very shocked.

He walked on stage, almost crying. After we shook hands, we went into the building to wait for our loved ones to say goodbye. Gale was the only one who came in.

When he burst through that door, I ran into his arms. We didn't say anything. "Whatever you do, get to a bow." I had been illegally hunting with my father's bow since he died. I had a house to run all on my own since my whole family died.

I just nodded when he told me that. He then pulled apart from me and he kissed me. At first it was a surprise so he pulled back. But I leaned in again.

We had never kissed before, but we both knew it was probably going to be the only chance we got.

The peace keepers told him time was up and we did one last kiss and embrassed eachother until they dragged him out of the room, crying. I had never seen Gale cry before.

As we drove to the train, I noticed Peeta was crying for sure.

Cato's POV

I woke up to the sound of my mom screaming at me from the bottom of the stairs to get up.

I groaned as I stood up. Today is reaping day.

I being from district 2, the Hunger Games isn't such a horrible thing. Our district and district 1 win it almost every year.

But sometimes the other districts get lucky

I took a shower and dressed in the nicest most expensive clothes I owned. I look pretty sexy.

I am pretty popular with girls. I may seem like a prick, but all I'm doing is trying to find a girl to challenge me and stand up to me.

But girls are too big or wimps these days.

As I walked the block down to the town square, I saw my best friend Brady making out with his girlfriend under a tree.

I rolled my eyes and signed in to do this crap.

To some people, I seem vicious and violent but it's just an act. Right now, I'm scared to death.

I don't want to be picked, even though I could probably win.

Our mayor walked on stage saying nobody from the capitol was here to draw the names. He drew the names instead.

Of course the girls were first. Which I didn't mind but it's very cliché.

The mayor drew Cloves name.

I saw her go on stage and recognized her. She is a grade lower than me.

Many people volunteered for her but she refused.

Next he drew the boys, and a wave of shock over whelmed me.

It was me.

I was going into the hunger games.

I fake smirked like I was glad to go; but really, I was really upset and scared.

My mom visited me before I left and told me that I had better win or she would kill me herself. Mom always makes little jokes like that. We hugged one more time and she left before the peace keepers could come for her

I strolled to the train and ate my heart out and worked out a ton before we got to the capitol. After all, I've got to tone up before the Hunger Games.

Yet, I was still scared to death.

Katniss POV

This year, all the tributes shared the train to save fuel or something like that. Yet again another stupid thing the capitol does since they have all the money in the world.

Me and Peeta being from District 12, we were the last to be picked up. Most of the food was already eaten but luckily, they had more. I had never seen so much food. Me and Peeta immediately stuffed ourselves until we felt sick. It was amazing.

We went to our separate cars, which of course was the very last one. We passed district one and the blonde girl just smirked at the look of our dirty ratty cloths compared to their clean beautiful dress and suit.

When we passes the district to tributes, I saw a tall blonde handsome boy who looked scared to death but quickly looked fine when we walked in. He looked Peeta up and down, and just laughed and turned away.

Peeta just rolled his eyes and kept walking.

I didn't look away from this strange boy. He had a strong look of fear in his eyes but was trying so hard not to show it. I didn't see the girl from their district though.

We finally made it to our car. It was big and open with 2 rooms at the end. I went into my room to see a beautiful silver and gold bed spread. I layed down and almost instantly fell asleep because of how comfortable it was.

I awoke to Peeta knocking on my door.

I told him he could come in. "Katniss, I know we just met but I want to get to know you and train with you as soon as possible." I just looked at him which obviously told him my answer.

I couldn't get to know him, become friends and then have to kill him.

He understood my look and just nodded. He stood up and left the room.

I layed back down and slept some more.

Cato's POV

When I got on the train from my district, I didn't realize we weren't going straight to the capitol this year. We were taking all the other tributes on the same train.


	2. Chapter 2

Cato's POV

When I got on the train from my district, I didn't realize we weren't going straight to the capitol this year. We were taking all the other tributes on the same train.

I was irritated by this but every other district avoided me and Clove but I didn't mind. Clove and I were having fun the whole train ride if you know what I mean.

Clove and I are a year apart. We didn't have a special thing going on but we fooled around and banged a lot.

She gets boring though. One good thing about the Hunger Games is all the older tributes always hook up before the games; even if they hate them.

I wasn't paying attention but I saw I girl I particularly liked. She had dark brown hair, a rocking model body and the most beautiful brown eyes. I will dream about those eyes that's how amazing they were.

But I think this mystery girl is from district 12.

She would be worth getting to know later on.

As we got to the capitol, I looked out the window and saw what I only have seen in pictures. It is so much more beautiful in person.

I turned to call clove over but she was already looking out the other window with a look of shock on her face. I could tell she was thinking the same thing I was.

I went to go put on a clean shirt and nice pair of pants to welcome the Capitol in. A button up black collar shirt with jeans. Not the most fancy but it was appealing.

The train pulled into the station and as everyone got out, they almost got trampled by the press and photographers. I was posing and they were loving it.

As we got to the actual building, people dressed in colorful outfits stepped out of doors with our district numbers on them and stood right to the side of them.

We went to our doors and they led us into a room with 2 showers, 2 tables, 2 hosing tables for me and Clove. Our prep teem led us to these tables and stripped us naked and laid us on the shower table and started to clean us.

I could barely see Clove through the curtain separating the room but I could see her body shape, wishing I could see the rest.

I didn't think too much about it or else things would get really awkward between my prep coach and me.

After our prep team washed us to the point our skin hurt, we met our designer. She was a blond woman with crazy red hair. I don't mean the natural red but the kind of red you joke with people and ask if their pubes match.

But I bit my tongue right as I was about to say that cause as she got closer I realized she is a very scary looking woman. He face was so morphed from all the plastic surgery she had I didn't know if she was really a person or a robot.

She was an ok designer though I guess. She dressed us up as gladiators in gold armor. We were original but still looked good.

District 12 seemed to amaze everyone though with their flames flying off their back and crowns. It was magnificent but I don't see what the big deal was.

Katniss POV

I couldn't believe how amazing me and Peeta looked on those chariots. I was glowing with fire; well fake fire. But I was still so amazing.

As we walked up to Cinna he hugged us and whispered to me that I looked beautiful. He told Peeta he looked very handsome.

Our prep team and Effie and Haymidge walked over and congratulated us on our wonderful appearance. As we were cheering, I looked over to see the district 2 boy staring me right in the eyes.

He looked like he was trying to be cocky but he really looked scared and amazed. I looked at him in a pathetic way like I was feeling sorry for him but also like I'm trying to say suck my dick bro!

He looked away smirking.

We all went to our rooms. Again, being from district 12, we were on the top floor. Which was okay because we got an amazing view of the capitol.

When we got to our rooms, I changed out of my costume into a beautiful silky shirt and nice, comfortable pants. I have never worn such comfortable clothing.

I met everyone in the dining room with food spread out all over the table. I have never seen such amounts of food before.

Peeta and I scarfed as much and we could without looking like to much of a slob. I mean, Effie would be yelling at us for our lack of manners if we were slobs.

Afterwards, we went to bed. I had nightmares all night about the games that were only 3 days away.

In the morning, I went into Peeta's room. I knocked but he didn't answer so I just went in. He was still deep in sleep. I sat there for a minute debating whether to wake him up or not. I didn't.

I walked to the dining room where Effie was sitting reading a magazine.

"Oh you're up! Now I actually have somebody to eat with!"

Chipper, why does she always sound so chipper and excited.

I sat down and asked for cereal and pancakes with chocolate and strawberry syrup. Effie looked at me like I was crazy. She was going to say something but just shook her head and ordered her food.

It's funny how we order stuff.

Peeta finally came to breakfast after an hour. He ate too and we got ready for our training that was today and tomorrow before the games. They always want us to be prepared for the worst. That makes me laugh because the games is the worst.

We went down the elevator and headed for the training center. And that's when I realized, I need to know this mysterious boy from district 2


	3. Chapter 3

Cato POV

Today was the first day of training. I was excited to show off all my skills, but im not too thrilled about why we are doing training.

Clove and I were the first to arrive. It seemed to take forever for the other districts to arrive. When they did, it took forever for the trainers to get here.

While we were waiting for the trainers, I finally got to take a really good long look at the district 12 girl. She was beautiful. I noticed every little thing about her.

While I was looking at her, she caught my eye. She kind of looked at me for a few seconds in a way I can't explain. She then quickly looked away and her cheeks flushed. I smiled and looked away.

When the trainers got here, I almost completely forgot about the district 12 girl. When I was in the middle of my sword fighting I noticed her looking at me. She quickly looked away once again, but I didn't care, she was still looking at me.

All the districts finally got to go to lunch after 5 hours of non-stop fighting and training. We all went back to our rooms to eat and take a cat nap. When I got back, district 12 was there first. The girl had a bow and the boy was watching her.

She stood in front of the target and shot an arrow. I didn't even make the target. I rolled my eyes, it was kind of cute. She then put up another arrow and shot it strait to the bulls eye. It was amazing.

There were 7 target bords set up with 3 targets on each and after her 2nd arrow she just started shooting arrow after arrow as fast as she could. She shot about 17 arrows in less than 30 seconds and hit the target every time.

I was in shock and it seemed that the boy from 12 was too. I started applauding and they both turned around as quick as they could.

"Very well done, I have never seen somebody it the center of a target with a bow. I could say I am very jealous" I said it in a cocky way to keep my tough guy act going. The boy sneered and took the her by the arm, "Lets go Katniss".

Katniss. Her name is Katniss.

I smiled as she looked back and she smiled at me. For the first time, I had what girls call butterflies. I never felt this way about a girl before.

But we are in the Hunger Games. The Hunger Games has no room for love and neither did I. I had to stay focused on winning and not on getting the girl.

But for some reason I couldn't do that.

Katniss POV

I couldn't believe I didn't notice the boy from 2 watching me shoot. Yeah I did really good but it was almost embarrassing for this super star career clapping for me.

I ignored it though.

During training, I still didn't show what I was good at. Only the boy from 2 and peeta knows im good. I kept with the trapping and fires the whole time.

By the time training was over, we were all wiped out and scared for our interviews tonight. We h ad 5 hours till then and 2 hours to rest. My team including Peeta decided to go explore the capitol. I stayed to take a nap. That didn't happen.

Instead, I heard the boy from district 2 on my intercom asking to come up to my room. I allowed it since I had a total crush on him.

He came in and sat down on the couch next to me.

"I don't know if you knew this or not but my name is Cato."

I just kind of stared. "My name is Katniss."

He nodded his head like her already knew. We sat in awkward silence for a few minutes when he suddenly leaned over and planted a kiss on my lips.

At first I was shocked but then eventually kissed him back.

He pulled away after a good yet short 10 seconds.

"I'm sorry, but I have been dying to do that since the moment I laid eyes on you."

Cato said this in a voice I had never heard him say before. Almost like he actually cared about what he was saying. We again sat for a few minutes, but not for too long.

What I didn't understand though is why he had the interest in me. He had Glimmer, the gorgeous blonde from 1 and im not even close to looking like that. "So, um, why me?"

Cato looked over at me sharply. "Well, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my entire life. You are good with an arrow too, and you weren't even trying to impress anyone like everyone else does."

"Why do you act like such a tuff guy then?" when I said that, he looked down I what looked like shame.

"The games honestly scare the living shit out of me. I keep a tuff guy act because I'm from district 2, I kind of have to act like a dick."

I looked up at him and leaned in for a kiss, tongue and all.


End file.
